Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ruby Rose vs. Akame (By GalacticAttorney) *Ruby Rose vs Alpha (By Goldmaster1337) *Ruby Rose vs. B.B. Hood (By Palantian and WarpStar930) *Ruby Rose vs. Boba Fett (By ImagoDesattrolante) *Ruby Rose vs Captain America (By Cropfist) *Mario vs Ruby Rose (By Pikells) *Ruby Rose vs Cole (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) *Ruby Rose VS Deadpool (By AdamGregory03) *Ruby Rose vs Deathstroke *Ruby Rose vs. Dragonslayer Ornstein (By Thetmartens) *Ruby Rose vs Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) *Ruby VS Gon (By MegaMan Powah!!!!!) *Ruby Rose vs Guts (By RexDeDino) *Jin VS Ruby *Ruby Rose vs The Flash *Ruby Rose vs. Link (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) *Ruby Rose Vs Margaret Moonlight (By WarpyNeko930) *Quicksilver vs Ruby Rose (By Charaflame05) *Ruby Rose vs Red Hood *Ruby Rose vs Ragna the Bloodedge (By Tierhalibelbrylle) *Ruby Rose vs. Scout (By BonBooker) *Ruby Rose vs. Serah Farron (By Shadow7615) *Shirou Emiya vs. Ruby Rose (By Palantian) *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Speed of Sound Sonic (Candidate for adoption) *Ruby Rose VS Lucina (Commander Ghost) *Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose *Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose (By WarpStar930) *Tracer vs Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose VS Trish (by Uk Kook) *Ruby Rose Vs. Vox (By WarpyNeko930) *Ruby Rose VS Zack Fair (By Commander Ghost) *Ruby Rose vs Isaac Clarke (By Rubai10) *Amy Rose vs Ruby Rose *Serene VS Ruby Rose (By Thetmartens) *Ruby Rose vs Velvet Crowe *Ruby Rose vs Predator (By TheRandomguy016) *Ruby Rose Vs. The Hunter *Ruby Rose vs Fate Testarossa *Ruby Rose vs Widowmaker *Ruby Rose vs Wolf O' Donnell *Ruby Rose vs Leonardo *Raiden vs Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Bigby Wolf *Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly *Hae Lin vs. Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Simmons *Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown *Akihiro VS Ruby Rose *Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose *Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Black★Rock Shooter *Ruby Rose vs Noel Vermillion With Yang * Ratchet & Clank VS Ruby & Yang * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus (Adopted by M0D1F1ER) * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric With Team RWBY *Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY *Team RWBY vs. Team H×H *Team RWBY vs. Team Monster Hunter (By Thetmartens) *Team RWBY vs Team TOME (By WarpStar930 and Quantonaut) *Team RWBY vs the CPUs *TMNT vs RWBY *W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY Battle Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale (By Tierhalibelbrylle) Completed Fights *Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki (By DanganPersona) *Eden vs. Ruby Rose (By AgentHoxton) *Garchomp VS Ruby Rose (By LakuitaBro01.2) *Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose (By ParaGoomba348) *Ruby Rose vs Marluxia (By 22kingdomheartsfan) *Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose (By DA BOSS33) *Ruby Rose vs Scizor *Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy (By Thetrueheist) *Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine (By FriendlySociopath) *Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom (By Maxevil) With Zwei * Ken Amada & Koromaru vs Ruby Rose & Zwei Possible Opponents * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Gehrman, The First Hunter (Bloodborne) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Kneesocks Daemon (Panty & Stocking, with Garterbelt) * Miles Morales (Marvel) * The Pursuer (Dark Souls) * RED Team (TF2) (With team RWBY) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) History Death Battle Info Feats * Beheaded a Nevermore * Won a food fight against Team JNPR * Fought Beowolves for a whole day * BFRd Neopolitan with her quick thinking * Froze the Grimm Dragon with The Silver Eyes ** This very same attack left Cinder mutilated. It is heavily implied Cinder has a crippling weakness to the Silver Eyes after fully absorbing the Fall Maiden's power. * Was accepted into Beacon Academy at an early age * Helped stop The Breach Gallery Ruby kawaii.gif|Nyeh! RubyRoseMilk zpsb37dfc22.jpg pjs.png|Ruby in her PJs uniform.png|Ruby in her school uniform Nooo!.gif|Noooooooo! Ruby Rose.png Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Ruby's Slayer uniform Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress Red_trailer5.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose Ruby Rose - Trans.png|Full portrait Render chibi ruby rose by nemi20 by nemi20-d6rkbvw.png|Chibi Ruby RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette Ruby_emblem.png|Ruby's emblem RWBY4-ruby-2.png|Ruby as she appears in Volume 4 ZHWJ1x.gif|SCREW THIS TREE IN PARTICULAR Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:RWBY Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Scythemen Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:Warrior Category:Team leaders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed